Sins of the Past
by LoveBeliever87
Summary: This story basically refers to Seiran's past when he was Little Whirlwind. EnseiSeiran fluff...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No one is killed during the production of this fanfiction. All the SM characters solely belong to the author and the producer.

Despite the his innocent and kind look, the man servant of the Kou house has a dark secret. Being exiled into the depths of Sa Province, he soon became the Little Whirlwind of the Satsujinzoku, a notorious group of bandits who roamed the streets of the town. Scared by his past existence, he took the darkest path of his life, living a life of an assassin under the leadership of the bandit master, Meishou. Known for his unbeatable combat skills and his flawless beauty, Seien, the Little Whirlwind of Satsujinzoku have became the fear of the province, until one day...

Crimson blood splatter covered the pure, white -snowed floor. There were dead bodies strewn at every corner of the village grounds. The Satsujinzoku has successfully raided another village at the outskirts of the Sa Province. Most of the wooden cottages were burned to ashes while others were covered by debris. The leftover villagers were captured and rounded up by the bandits to be sold as slaves. Crying of women and children are heard from afar.

Little Whirlwind paid no attention to his surroundings. He was busy scouting for raid survivors for capture. Cleaning his blood stained dagger, Little Whirlwind sighed in accomplishment. He had took down every one in the village as instructed by his master and was ready to leave. However, his sharp hearing detected a faint sound behind a burned down cottage. A child's voice to be precise. He drew his sword and crept to its direction. With a single swift he flipped a piece of burned wood over and spotted a little girl sobbing.

Little Whirlwind was stunned by the look in girl's eyes. A wave of emotion suddenly washed through him. There was something in her that he felt connected to, like when he was with Ryuuki. Unconsciously, he dropped his sword and picked up the crying little girl. Like his old self, he gently brushed off the tears from her cheeks and hushed her.

"Looks like you have found yourself a present."

The prince turned around and spotted a boy walking towards him, swirling a staff in his hand. Ensei gave him a wide grin. Little Whirlwind was taken aback. It would be troublesome if that idiot told the others about the existence of the girl, he thought to himself. His action of saving the girl not only will endanger her life, but his as well. In a flash, he grabbed his sword and pointed at the guy's neck, with a death stare fixed in his silver eyes.

"If you dare to mutter a word about this to anyone else, I will KILL you!"

"I gave you my word, Little Whirlwind. Now, let us think what to do with the girl, shall we?"

"There's a horse left by the leader near the camp side. I will ride with this girl to the nearest town and see who can I hand her over to."

"No, it's too dangerous. I will go and get the horse. You stay away from the pack and keep the girl somewhere safe." Ensei countered.

Little Whirlwind nodded in agreement. With that, the two people parted...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the continuation of my previous fanfic. I promise to update it soon give my internet still working.Please review and comment.

"So, what's your name, little girl?"

Little Whirlwind edged his elbow at Ensei's gut, forcing him to cry out in pain.

"What's up with you? I'm just trying to be nice here, you know."

"Leave her be. She will tell us if she wants to." The boy replied with a stern tone.

It's been a while since they have started their journey to the Jiang Qing village. With the aid of Lightning, the bandit's finest horse, both the members of the bandit group reached the town within minutes. Little Whirlwind wrapped the little girl with a rough blanket and dismounted from the horse. Passing through the city streets, he kept an eye on his surroundings for any signs of Satsujinzoku or state police who have be on their track.

Hiding his face under a brown cloak, Little Whirlwind followed Ensei's lead to an inn. A young waitress welcomed them with a smile and invited them in. After reserving a room to stay overnight, Little Whirlwind took the girl upstairs, who was now fast asleep in his arms. He carefully laid the girl down and tucked her into bed. He pushed a lock of black hair behind the kid's eyes and laid a kiss on her cheek.

Ensei looked in awe at the boy. Who could have known a cold-blooded assassin like Little Whirlwind could get along so well with children? Ensei smiled as he saw a change in the boy's face. The icy look in his eyes melted, showing traces of emotions.

"You know, I used to have a little brother like her when I was twelve."

Little Whirlwind has a family?!! Ah, another great discovery! His past issues were never a concern for Little Staff King until now. In fact, Ensei himself has his own scar that he would never show others. Having the entire family killed by the hands of the one who adopted you is too much for one to bear and others to know.

"How's your brother like?"

"Ryuuki is seven years younger than me. He was born during the power struggle, thus is labeled as a bad omen in the family. Ryuuki is abused not only by his mother, but also scorned by his elder brothers. He will hide in the gardens and wait until I searched for him."

"Where is he now?"

"In the palace, probably, waiting for his brother to return. I regretted the day that I told him that I would return with new beanbags for him. Before I could give him those, the royal guards detained me and I was exiled the following day. I never have the chance to bid him farewell."

Tears streamed down the boy's face. He felt a wave of emotion that he thought he has lost, bursting out after years of suppression. Ensei placed his hand on Little Whirlwind's shoulder and gave him a reassurance squeeze. He finally realized that Little Whirlwind was the person that the bandit leader was referring to when he first joined the group. Prince Seien, the exiled prince who has joined the Satsujinzoku and became the star of the bandit group.

"Ryuuki is the only person who loves me as who I am genuinely. I need not pretend when I am around him. His warming smile gave me the strength to carry on everyday. Ever since I got exiled, I have all my feelings behind, with him."

To Little Whirlwind, this is the first time he was able to express himself to others without fear and doubt. Somehow, he trusted Ensei more than he could with anyone else in the group. He recalled the early days in his Satsujinzoku days when he was first brought into the group. Ensei was the only one who was daring enough to approach him despite his ruthless nature.

Unpredictable like the wind, the man is the total opposite of himself- a happy-go- lucky, kind and enthusiastic person. Sometimes, he wondered why did he ended up with a group notorious bandits rather than living a peaceful life of his own. Little Whirlwind has never asked about Ensei's past. As far as he was concerned, he has nothing to do with it. Everyone has they own secrets which they don't share with others, and Ensei is one of them.

The sun sets beyond the horizon. The darkness of night has come to claim the sky. After unpacking their necessities, both Little Whirlwind and Little Staff King settled down for the night. Tomorrow is going to be one hectic day for them and the little girl.


End file.
